createacryptidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguis Beast
Sanguis Beast By: WhippedElixir Description The Sanguis Beast is no tall tale. This beast has been sighted many times and is extremely dangerous. The Sanguis Beast is covered in thick brown hair much like a bear although it is much larger than your average bear, It stands at 9 feet tall on two legs. The only places where it does not have hair are it's face, palms, and feet. The Beast bears Gigantic teeth like knives which tear through skin like butter. It has small deep green eyes which sit deep in its skull. Its face much resembles that of a human besides the small trunk where a nose should be and the tight gray skin that clings onto its skull. It has a merciless thirst for blood thus its name "Sanguis" which means blood in Latin. It's tail is much like that of a wild cat. Do not be fooled by it's large frame for this Beast can run extremely fast. It normally walks on all fours unless it is showing off it's massive size. People say when they see the beast they get a dreadful feeling that doesn't leave for weeks. Sightings In the summer of 1998, a young couple in their twenties was camping in Algonquin Park. They were having a great time: enjoying the beautiful view, toasting marshmallows and sharing stories. It was all going great until they decided to go look at the stars. They left their campsite and walked to a cliff which had an amazing view of the night sky, The man reported hearing a loud and eerrie rumbling sound close by. Startled, the couple started walking back down the dark path to their tent. They shone their flashlights around in every direction while walking back to the tent when the Beast showed itself. It stood still on the path on all fours. The Beast's eyes flickered as the flashlight shone on it. A smile spread across it's face and the couple ran for their lives. Luckily for them, their car was very near and unlocked. Since the Sanguis Beast was a ways away, they had just enough time to get int the car and lock it. The couple reportedly left all their gear behind because, "It was not worth risking our lives for," (Thompson, 1998). As they sped down the narrow road, the creature pounced onto their car abruptly with a thud and smashed the wind shield with the evil smile still carved onto it's dreadful face, It's shiny yellow, razor sharp teeth reflected in the headlights with a crazed look in it's deep green eyes. The boyfriend, knowing they were still in grave danger kept driving and the Sanguis beast flew over the wind shield, on top of the car and off the back, but not without leaving a nasty dent in the roof from it's enormous weight and a stain of deep red blood splashed onto the cracked glass. That couple was extremely lucky to have survived, but not many others have seen the Sanguis Beast and lived to tell the tale. Possible Explanations -Some people blame the attacks on grizzly bears and mountain lions, although that doesn't explain the consistent description of a trunk -The origin of this creature is unknown Many think it is an undiscovered species Some think it is a genetic hybrid between a bear, elephant, and human. A failed lab experiment, if you will Some go as far as thinking it is an alien Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Urban Monsters Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Carnivores